seriesofnights
by londonpizzaplace
Summary: reviews please.


O.k. first of first of all I have changed my pen name and moved my story to different account. I have decided to make this one story instead of three or four different one like I had planned. But there will still be crossovers with other shows/movies. Thanks for Reading!

_Series of Nights_

October 13, 2020 a boy was walking down the street with a package to deliver. This young man worked for the post office. Today was sunny outside and on his daily routine he saw two men in a truck. They were both young. One of them had red hair and brown eyes. The other had green hair, up in a ponytail and green eyes as well. They did not look like they were from around here. The man with the green hair approached the delivery boy to ask for directions. "Excuse me but do you know where an inn would be located?"

"I and my friend here are looking for a place to stay for the night."

"Sure." the boy said.

"Go down holly street then make a left and you will see Midnight Inn." the boy replied.

"Thank you" the green hair man said.

He then turned around, walked back over to the red haired man, and they both went on their way. The boy picked up his package. He then got back to work delivering.

"Heihachi how much longer the inn?" said Katsushiro.

"About ten more minutes." Heihachi said.

"We are making good time." the red haired man said.

"We should go by Emilio's tonight to pick up whatever it is he has for us." Heihachi said.

They entered the room. Katsushiro was laid across the bed with his hands behind his head. He and Heihachi had been traveling none stop for 14 days straight. To be frank Katsushiro was exhausted. He could not get much sleep on the train they road from California to Georgia. Then they took a bus from Atlanta, GA to this city West Palm Beach, FL.

It was now 6:00p.m.

Heihachi continued to unpack their luggage. They checked in the hotel at 4:00p.m. Katsushiro had got up to take a bath before they left. Heihachi took one when they entered the room. When he finished packing, he took a nap for about two hours.

Katsushiro walked out of the bathroom. His hair still damp but fully dressed. He went over to Heihachi to wake him. The time was now 8:00p.m.

"We are going to Emilio's place at 10:00p.m." Heihachi said.

"So what is it that he has for us?" asked Katsushiro.

"I don't know."

"Emilio just said he wanted you and me to stop by his home."

"And that he had something for us." Heihachi said.

"It been three years since we last seen him." said Katsushiro.

"That was during the kanna village crisis." Heihachi cut in.

Katsushiro mused over the state for a while before speaking again.

"How do you think everyone is doing?" asked Katsushiro.

"I heard from from Gorobei and he stopped by Kanna village on one of his travels."

Gorobei went back to being an entertainer after the battle.

"He said that the village has grown a lot since we were there"

"He also said that kikuchiyo has decided to settle down in the village."

"Komachi has grown too."

"Gorobei says she looks more and more like Kirara every day."

"Kirara, herself, is thinking about going off from the village to see the world."

"Huh…" Katsushiro said.

"Kirara says Komachi and kikuchiyo plan to get married next summer."

"You, I, and everyone else are invited."

"Is that so?" said Katsushiro.

"I have not heard from Kambei, Kyuzo, or Shichiroji."

"I was thinking about paying Shichiroji a visit."

"He went back to work at the inn with Yukina and the others."

Katsushiro was silent.

"Anyway putting all of this aside, Katsushiro, I think it is about time we went to Emilio's"

They both got up and left in a taxi to see Emilio.

xxx

Emilio sat on the floor in his living room. He was drinking a cup of tea. His back was against the wall looking out of the window. Although his home was in America it still had Japanese decoration. His living room looked like a traditional Japanese living room. With the sliding doors, the flooring, the furniture, and even the tea set Emilio used to serve tea.

Emilio, himself, was of Italian decent. He was born in the United States. However, his parents were from Italy. Emilio did attend high school and college in Italy. Through he came back to the United States to settle down. He has always had an interest for Japanese culture. Emilio even took up the way of the samurai. Ever since he was a child. Its true samurai are a thing of the past. Modern weapons have replaced the sword. But despite this fact the samurai are making a comeback.

Emilio is a handsome young man in his mid or late twenties. He has long blue hair, fair skin and dark eyes. Women seem to fall for him. Yet he is single. He continues to drink his warm cup of tea when he sees a car pull up to his house. Katsushiro and Heihachi got out of the cab after paying the man. They approached the door to knock on it, when Emilio opened the door to greet them.

"So you've finally made it." said Emilio. "It took you guys long enough. Come in." They walked into the living room. Emilio went into the kitchen to make some more tea to offer his guest. When he came back he set the tray, with a tea pot and three cups of tea on it, down on the coffee table.

Emilio sat back down by the window than began to talk. "It has been a while since we last seen each other. But let's get down to business. I asked you both to stop by because I have something you might find useful." He stood and walked to the door." Come with me." All three of them left the room. They proceeded down the hall until they reached the basement door. Emilio opened the door and they went in. He turned on the lights and began to speak again.

"This is what I have for you." He directed Katsushiro and Heihachi to a bunch of barrels. Katsushiro opened one of them. And his eyes widened when he saw what was inside. "What is this?" asked Katsushiro. "These are new models of weapons; the latest technology. They are gun-blades."Emilio stated simply. "These are going to be the future weapon of chose in the future. Not only is it a sword and a gun but, it has hidden abilities."

"Oh" said Heihachi

"Yeah, they can perform magic." Emilio said

"Magic. What kind of sorcery could simple weapons have?" asked Katsushiro. "Besides I don't believe in such things." said Katsushiro. "I assure you, Katsushiro, that they perform magic you will have to use it for yourself to find out how to use it." said Emilio. "I am not a big believer in such things either Emilio, but then again I don't know much about that kind of stuff." Said Heihachi.

"Well, both of you there are things, abnormal things, in this world that cannot be explained by simple logic." said Emilio. "You sound as if you believe in the paranormal or perhaps you have had an experience with it." Katsushiro stated while musing at the thought. "Believe what you want Katsushiro, but I speak the truth." Said Emilio. "Alright, enough of this. Let's just call it a night you two." Said Heihachi.

And with that they departed from the basement and back into the living room. For the rest of the night they drank tea and had conversation amongst each other. When morning came Katsushiro and Heihachi had these weapons moved to a special location as well as pick up their van with their equipment. They had it delivered to them from Japan. And so they continued with the issues at hand.

xxx

After Katsushiro and Heihachi finished transporting cargo they went back to Midnight Hotel to relax. Now that this was taken care of they could go back to the actual job. For the past three years these two been traveling together doing odd jobs. The line of work they have would be swordsmen for hire.

"Our client wants us to get to the mansion by October 25. We should rest as much as we can."Katsushiro said. "…"Heihachi. "Tomorrow morning I am going to go buy more supplies." Katsushiro continued.

They both went to bed to rest for the day. The next morning, however, was out buying supplies in the market. Heihachi stayed behind at the hotel. He had remembered that he needed to by medicine from the pharmacy. But he was completely lost.

Katsushiro thought to himself "I should have asked someone for directions?" Right then a man with red hair pulled back in a ponytail with a cross shaped scar on his cheek walked by. Katsushiro quickly got up from his sit on a bench.

"Excuse me sir." Katsushiro said. The red haired man stopped. "Yes." He said. "Um.. I am trying to find the pharmacy, but have gotten a bit lost." Katsushiro said feeling embarrassed. "Just take a left gown that street over there. Then make a right on Crawford Street. Then a right on Joe Street. You will be at the pharmacy then; that you would." The man said.

"Thank you very much." Katsushiro said. "You're welcome" the man said then turned around to leave.

Katsushiro went back to Midnight hotel. "Heihachi are you ready to leave?" Katsushiro said. "Yeah. We need to meet the client as soon as possible. We only have ten more days until the deadline. Otherwise we won't get paid." Heihachi replied. "I am packed. What about you Katsushiro?" asked Heihachi.

"Yes, let's get going then. Shall we." Said Katsushiro.

They rode down the street in silence. Another location for them to stay at had been arranged and aided for by their client. "Heihachi do you have directions to this place? Katsushiro asked. "No, were going to have to stop to ask for directions." Heihachi answered. "We are going to have to get a guide." Katsushiro stated.

They stopped in front of an auto shop. One of the men walks into the shop to greet the owner. It was a young woman. She smiles at him and says "Welcome to Snowe's Auto shop can I help you?" said the woman. The red haired man nods and asks the woman for directions. Right when she gets up to asset the man someone else walks into her shop. This man has long red hair and a cross shape scar on his cheek. The newcomer approaches the front desk. The man asks "Are you Lynn Snowe?" The woman replies "yes, I am." Before she gets a chance to say another word the man throws a knife at her.

The knife just barely misses her head. The other man, Heihachi, draws his weapon to attack the man. However, the man with the cross shaped scar, dodges the attack and punches the man in the stomach. The woman behind the counter cuts the man, with the cross shaped scar, in the back with a sword. He falls on one knee but quickly recovers. He dashes across the room, turns around, and takes a defensive stance. The other man, Heihachi, is up off of the floor now. He has his sword out ready to attack. The woman as well.

This time the woman attacks first. She jumps in the air than lands down on the man, with the cross shaped scar. The man has his sword up to block the attack. Heihachi takes the opportunity to attack from behind. But the man punches the woman forward then side steps to avoid the other man's attack. The man with the cross shape scar raises his sword in the air than brings it down on the other man. Heihachi blocks the attack. He then kicks the man in the leg.

The man with the cross shape scar jumped back than dashed to the wall. He jumped and landed against the wall than jumped again and was in midair. The man with the cross shaped scar pulled a red ball out of his shirt. He threw it to the ground. When it hit a flash of light filled the room. The man with the cross shaped scar landed than ran for the woman again. He attacked. She blocked him with ease. She than pushed him away. She her sword at him cutting his shoulder. Heihachi walked over to them and put his sword to the man's back.

The woman quickly put hers to the man with the cross shaped scar neck. They tried to interrogate him. But the man refused. The green haired man walked in the building to see what was taking his friend so long. Right when Lynn and Heihachi turn their heads to Katsushiro, the man with the cross shaped scar took out a purple ball and threw it to the ground. A big gash of wind filled the room. When it cleared the man with the cross shaped scar was gone.

xxx

The year in is May 2022. Watanuki was busy in the shop making tea for Doumeki, Himawari, Mokona, Mono and Maru. It was normal for him to prepare meals for his friends and enjoy their company. It has been five years now since Watanuki first entered the shop. His life has never been the same since. He, himself, has changed a lot. Ever since Yuuko disappeared that day from the shop, Watanuki has taken over the wish granting shop. It has been five years since Yuuko disappeared. Watanuki has been trying to get her back ever since that day. No one but a few people remember Yuuko. He still keeps trying to find a way, even now, to return the time witch to this world.

Watanuki walked out of the kitchen with the tea prepared. Mokona yelled "Yeah!" as he came out. Doumeki sat quietly while Himawari, Mono, and Maru just looked up and smiled at him. He placed than took a sit next to Himawari. "So how have you been Watanuki it has been a while since I have seen you?" asked Himawari. "I have been great!" replied Watatnuki. "But I have missed seeing you every day dearly. " How has college in the United States been?" Watanuki asked. "It has been so exciting so far. America has so many things that Japan doesn't. The culture there is so diverse." Himawari said.

Watanuki was pleased to hear her voice. It had been a year since he last saw Himawari. Since then, just like Doumeki, she has gone off to college. But Himawari left the country unlike Doumeki who goes to the University in Japan. Since Himawari has problems entering the shop she normally only comes on Watanuki's birthday to visit them. "Since I will be here for a few weeks I will come visit you guys more often on my summer vacation." Said Himawari. "I am going to be at Kohane's house later today. Maybe you should come with me to see her. It has been a whole year since you've seen Kohone and her grandmother Himarwari" said Doumeki.

"I am sure they would like that very much." Replied. Watanuki.

"More tea! Shouted Monoka.

"Yeah more tea! More tea! Maru and mono said as well.

"Alright. Alright. I will go make some more." Watanuki got up and left the room to make some more tea for everyone. "So how has he been doing in shop?" asked Himawari. "Better than when he first started. He does not get hurt like his use too. However I still come by to check up on him." Said Doumeki.

In a bakery shop in Japan Mai was in the kitchen baking a strawberry short cake. She just put the cake in the oven to bake. A man with long blond hair walked into the kitchen to tell her to take a break he will finish making the cake for her. "Thanks Andy." Mai said. Mai decided to go take her lunch break with Athena. Right when Mai walked to the front of the building, at the front desk, to tell Athena she was ready when she saw her talking to a man with long blond pulled back in a ponytail. The man was wearing a black suit. His eyes were the color blue. He looked irritated that is could not see the manager. The next thing she knew turned around and left the store. From the window she could see the man get in a black limo and drive off. When he was gone Mai asked Athena what was that about. "He wanted to talk to the boss but he told me tell anyone who asked for him he was not available." Athena answered. "Are you coming to lunch with me or not?" asked Mai. "Yes just let me get my purse and I will be ready." Athena said.

xxx

Mai came to work that morning as normal. This time the man from yesterday was here. Again Athena was working the front desk when he came. But this time he left a small box. Mai walked up to her friend Athena. "What is that?" asked Mai. "I don't know but it is addressed to the boss of the bakery." Replied

Athena. "Andy?" Mai said. As on cue Andy walked through the front doors. "Good morning." Andy a said. "Good morning." said Athena. "Good morning." said Mai. "You have a package Andy." Athena told him. "From whom?" he asked. "It was a man with long blonde hair and blue eyes. He said he knew you and wanted me to give you this package." Athena answered. "That same man was here yesterday too." Mai said. Andy picked up the small package. He examine it carefully before opening it. It was a purple compact mirror with a green leaf design on he top of it. "A mirror?" said Andy. "Did he say who he was?" "No"." replied Athena. "I see. If that man comes back get me and I will handle it." said Andy. "Yes." Athena answered. " I am going into my office you two get back to work." Andy turned and walked away either one of them could respond.

note :wine/sake, nikujaga (meated and patatotes), and chocolate cake

Doumeki walked over to the shop for dinner like he ususally does. Today Watanuki prepared nikujaga with sake to drink. As normal Mokona was drunk after about five glasses of sake. Watanuki sighed " this is so tipical of him" he thought to himself. And as usual again the little black rabbit shouted "more sake!" Ignoring that Doumeki spook. "I brought dessert for us today." He picked up a yellow box than placed it on the table. He removed the top to revive a chocolate cake. "It looks delcious." said Watanuki. "Mokona wants a piece now!" Mokona said. "Me too!" "Me too!" Mono and Maru said together. Watanuki cut everyone a slice of the cake. He took a bit of it himself. "Mmmn". This is a really good cake. Where did you buy it?" asked Watsnuki. "I went to a bakery today with my professor for lunch. The name of the place is "Toyko's Finest" he said they make some of the best cakes he ever tasted." Doumeki answered.

"This shop has not been around very long has it?" asked Watanuki. "About maybe two years. Why do you ask?" Doumeki said. "I think it would be best if you stayed away from that shop Doumeki. I believe something bad is about to happen there." Watanuki said. "Something bad?" Doumeki asked. Watanuki nodded. "I am getting a bad vibe from the box with name on it alone." said Watanuki. "What do you think it is?" asked Doumeki. "Well it is most definitely nothing good I can tell you that. It is more like a horrible smoke sufficate me." Watanuki said. "Like that time you, me, and Yuko were at that mansion with those collectors?" asked Doumeki. "Yes, something like that?" Watanuki said. "Maybe we should look into this bakery some and see what we can dig up on it don't you think?" Doumeki asked. "Sounds like a good idea, however, it would be best if you did not go in that shop anymore Doumeki." Watanuki said. "Then what do you have in mind?" asked Doumeki. "I think I will ask this woman I meet a few years ago. She is not an ordinary person." Watanuki said. He picked up his cup to take a sip of his drink. "Is she human?" Doumeki asked. "YES" Watanuki answered. "I will call her tomorrow. She lives in the United States though. So it will take a few days to investigate this bakery." Watanuki finished. "So until then what should we do?" asked Doumeki."We most definitely need to keep an eye on the bakery." Watanuki said. "I could look up some information on the place til then ." Douemeki suggested."It would probably be the best thing you could do in the mean time. Maybe you should ask around town about the bakery as well. " Watanuki said. And for the rest of the evening they enjoyed their dinner.

Mai went home after work that night . It was and she was in her room getting ready for bed. After she finished putting he hair up in two buns, Mai went into the bathroom to change clothes. Before she could even change clothes she heard a noise downstairs. Alarmed she went downstairs quickly to see what it was. As Mai walked down the hall she saw something flash in the corner of her eye. Mai turned around quickly to see what it was but it was gone. So she continued to wlak down the hall to find the source of the noise she heard earlier. When the woman got downstairs to her surprise she found her flat sheen t.v. fell off the wall into pieces on the floor. Mai walked over to it to examine it. Then in the corner of her eye she saw something run past her again. This time Mai saw the figure run towards the door. She quickly got up to follow. When she got to the back door it was gone. There was no trace of the figure. It was as if it was never there to begin with. Mai searched the house but found nothing. She went back to her room, closed the door behind her and locked it. F or the rest of the night she did not get much sleep.

Watanuki called his friend the next day. It was about 12:00 in the day when he did. Doumeki was gone from the shop and the girls and Monoka went outside in the backyard. "Hello, this is Lynn's Autoshop how can I help you?" a waman said. "Hello, Lynn, this is Watanuki." Watanuki said. "Watanuki? Hey how have you been it has been ages sense we have last seen each other.? replied Lynn. "It is good to hear from you to L-" said Watanuki. "Watanuki I told you last time we saw each other you can call me Nakoruru." Lynn cut in. "Alright Nakoruru I have a favor to ask of you." said Watanuki. "What is it?" she asked "I know you are in the United States now but could you come to Japan? It seems something strange has made its way into Japan I would appreciate it if you could look into this matter for me?" Watanuki said. "You have any idea what it is?" Nakoruru asked. "I have suspisions but I am not sure what it is. But I can tell whatever it is it is very strong." Watanuki said. "I see. I will make arrangements to come to Japan in a week's time. I still have somethings to take care of here." Nakoruru said. "Thank you." said Watanuki. "Could you get in touch with Emilio as well as. I would like for him to aid us as well in this investigation." "Sure thing." said Nakoruru. She than hung the phone up and went to make preparations for the trip.

XXX

Ichigo has finally got has powers back. It has been a year seen the Xicution came to offer him his powers back. In that time he has been developing his skills. He feels stronger than he had felt before he lost his powers after fighting Aizen. And hopes to become much stronger in the future. But for now that would have to wait. Ichigo finished his senior year. Now he was getting ready for college. Orihime decided that she would go to Souel University to study. She was going to become a doctor. Ishida was debating either to go with Orihime or stay there in Karakura town with his father to attend college, even if he despises his father. Chad has yet to decide. As for Ichigo, himself, he was thinking about working in the kurosaki clinic but he had not made up his mind.

Today was friday and Ichigo, Orihime, and Chad were eating together at local restaurant. Orhime said "I am going to Korea in August. Have you guys decided where you are going to college yet? It is already June you know. Summer will be over before you know it." "Yeah I know." Replied Ichigo. "Dad's been saying I should take up something maybe in the field of martial arts if I don't work in the clinic." "That sounds like a good idea kurosaki. You are good at fighting. Said Orhime. "What about you Chad have you decided yet? " She asked. "No. I think I may work odd jobs next year though until I do." Chad answered. "I see." Orihime said. The waiter came their table at that time. He laided a bowl of noodles with eggs in them in front of Ichigo, a plate of sushi with eel for Orihime, and a bowl of chopped up meat with potatoes in them for Chad. At the end of the meal Orihime asked for five slices of cherry pie as take out. After their meal they walked home together.

They arrived at Orihime's place. "I'll see you guy later then." Orihime said then walked inside her house." Okay good night." said Ichigo. "Yeah good night." Chad also replied. With that they both left. "I was thinking about going to Korea. to go to school with Orihime." Chad said. "Chad are you going to miss Orihime that much? I am sure she will keep in contact with us. Besides she will be coming back in the summer to visit." Ichigo replied. "That is not why I was thinking about going." Chad answered.

"Have you heard about some of the things that have been happening lately?" Chad asked. "What are you talking about?" asked Ichigo. "I mean have you been watching the news resident? All of these strange things that have been happening in Spain, England, and Japan. And now I have hear a few days ago some of the same things are happening in Korea." Chad said. He stops and looks at Ichigo. "They were all murder cases. I know ever country has that but the police find these murder cases to be strange. The police believe it to be some act of terror." Chad explained. Ichigo narrows his eyes. "But the murder scene for all of the death were off." Chad finally said. "What do you mean by off? Are you trying to say it is a hollow behind it all? Ichigo asked. "No. I don't think that is it. At every crime scene the bodies were cut into several pieces. There is nothing connecting the murder victims. So the murders seem to be at random." Chad replied. "That is strange. Maybe we should ask Kisuke about it. I got a feeling that there is more behind this than just some simple act of terror." said Ichigo. "Yeah that sounds like a good idea." said Chad.

They both started to walk again. Neither said a word to each other again for the rest of the walk to their homes. Eventually they went their separate ways after saying their good byes. On his way to his house Ichigo thought to himself. 'Maybe it is some new enemy soul society is facing. Or pro haps some of the Aizen old allies came, that survived, decided to come to the human world. What ever the case Chad thinks some is amiss with the certain situation.' Aloud Ichigo said to himself "I wonder if Ishida has sensed or seen anything odd lately." This sound like another war on the horizon to him. What ever the case Ichigo decided he would be ready for what ever comes his way.

XXX

Anastasia was packing her bags to get ready for her long trip. In less than two hours from now she would be boarding a plane to South Korea. She had worked hard for this scholarship to go to Seoul University. She looked around her room to see if she forgot to pack anything. Anastasia brushed her hand through her long brown hair. All of her stuff was finally packed Most of her things such as furniture, cook ware, etc. Were already shipped to Korea. The only thing left were her clothes and personal stuff. She took one last look around the apartment. When Anastasia was satisfied she grabbed her luggage than left the apartment. Standing outside on the side walk by a blue car was a young man whom looked to be about her age. When he saw Anastasia coming the man went to help her put her bags in the car. The young woman got in and waited for the young man.

When he got into the car he put on his seat belt than started the engine and drove off. "Mario I will be starting school at university two weeks prior to my arrival." said Anastasia. "Alright. I will be sure to get everything squared away before then." Mario replied. "So...this is it. Huh. You are going off to college and leaving this place for good." Mario said. "You make it sound like I am never coming back." Anastasia answered. Mario brushed his hand through his curly dark brown hair than gazed over at Anastasia. "Ana...I told you before I don't want you to go halfway around the world to attend college when you can do that here." said Mario.

"Mario I have a scholarship to go to Seoul University. They are practically paying my tuition. Also best part I get to study aboard... something I have always wanted to do." said Anastasia. "I know I know but I was college together. I mean we went to high school together and all so why not stay here in the states? We can both go to the same school." said Mario. Anastasia sighed. "Look it is not like I am never coming back. I will come to visit you guys on holidays. Plus you can come visit me you know." said Anastasia. She looked over to Mario. "I am coming back right after college. I do not think I will stay in Korea for the rest of my life." Anastasia added. "Besides I would miss you guys too much." She said firmly. "Alright. Fine. But you better come back to visit us as you promised." Mario finally said. "I will don't worry." Said Anastasia. And for the rest of the car ride they were silent until they got to the airport. Once there they both said their final goodbyes.

Well that is it for now hopefully I will have the next chapter up soon!


End file.
